This invention generally pertains to a rail bonded multi-chip leadframe, method and package. Commonly used multi-chip devices include separate packages, module systems and hybrid systems. Generally, these multi-chip devices are complex, expensive and spacious. In addition, they do not use standard integrated circuit design or parts and are difficult to manufacture. For example, hybrid systems use a ceramic board inside the package making the system flexible, however, this also makes it much more complex and expensive. These problems and others must be remedied so that memory modules and other multi-chip devices can be manufactured easily and inexpensively.